Batman: Legacy
by CrisLli
Summary: Dick Grayson is filling in for Bruce as Batman after he suddenly disappears. Joker is running ramped. Red Hood is out for revenge. And there is something seriously wrong with Batgirl. Gotham is ever on the cusp of falling compleatly apart. How can the team keep a city in shambles safe without their mentor and without falling apart themselves?
1. A Led Box

"You can run, run as fast as you can but you'll never catch me because I am the gingerbread man! Ahahahahahaha!"

'He's over there!" Red Robin calls.

"No! It came from over here you idiot!" Robin yells.

Everyone is spred out all over the rooftop of the old museum. Red Robin is to the far left of Batman while Robin is to the far right. He sees Batgirls shadow some feet in front of him, purched on the edge of the roof, scanning the streets. He shifts his eyes to the spot Red Hood should be but, of course, he's not there.

"Red Hood. Where the hell are you!?" Batman calls into his com. The manacle laughing continues all around them.

"Calm your shorts _Bat-wonder._ I'm just checking the left wing."

"I already checked. There is nothing there."

"Yea? Well, I haven't."

"Get back into position. _Now!_ "

"You may be wearing the Bat-suit Dickie but you are no Batman. That whole Bat-growle was way off. It's more dark, sadistic grunt. Less pouty boy who isn't getting his way."

"Jason, stop being such a dick and get your ass back up here. Unless you want a repeat of last time you tried to go after the Joker by yourself." Robin says with a dark smile.

"Robin! Language. And stop using names!" Batman growls.

"Amateurs." Red Robin mumbles. His wrist beeps. "Hey guys. I got a ping."

"Where?"

"It's coming from...right here. He's right on top of us."

Everyone is scanning the rooftop but they see nothing. Robin goes to move but Batman stops him. "Hold your positions."

"But he is not here. He could be-"

"I said, hold!" The former Boy Wonder grumbles not sounding at all like himself.

Robins face is defiant but he stays.

"Hey guys? There is something down here." Hoods voice comes in over the coms.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Gonna take a closer look."

Red Robin is scrutinizing the screan on his arm. "I'm definitely getting some kind of reading from the left wing. Should we go and check it out? Joker is obviously not up here. That laughing is on a loop."

"Hood. Stay where you are. We are coming down." Batman orders.

"Do whatever you want. I'm _*static*_ waiting for _*static*_ though."

"What was that?" More static. "Red Hood, come in."

* * *

"Where did he go?" Red Robin asks. A green light is shooting out of his arm as it scans the area around them.

The left wing of the museum is currently being remodeled so there are plastic tarps, metal beams, dust and machines everywhere.

"There!" Red Robin calls out, facing a huge steel safe that almost touches the cealing of the lowest part of the museum.

Batgirl whistles. "This is new. I don't remember seeing this giant hunk of metal the last time I came here."

Red Robin is scrutinizing the contents on his computer. "It's not technically even here."

"Really?" She knocks her nuckles against it two times. "Sure seems like it's here. Technically."

He gives her a look. "I mean, there is no record of it in the inventory. Or even in recent shipments."

Robin bangs against the door. "Hay Hood! You still breathing in there?"

"Robin. Stop that." Batman sighs staring at the safe, while the computer chip in his ocular leans scans the organic compounds of the box. "Red Robin, do you see that?"

"The safe, it's not all steel. It's lined with something." Red replies.

"What the heck would you need to line a steel safe with? What's stronger than steel?" Batgirl asks, examining the side of it. "You know, besides the Man of Steel."

Red Robin looks meaningfully at Batman. "Led."

They hear a click and look twards the safe to see Robin opening the door. As he does a bright green light spills out of the opening. They see Red Hood standing there, shining a light on the mountain of green crystals.

"Kryptonite." Red Hood says without looking at them.

* * *

They had given the entire museum another thorough sweep. Joker was nowhere to be found and they still had no idea why there was a giant safe full of Kryptonite. Did it even have anything to do with Joker?

"Alright team, we are obviously not going to get any further with this tonight. Gather whatever information you have, we will log it into the Batcave computer and than rest up. Tomarrow is another day."

"But that psychotic scumbag is still out there." Robin protests, jumping off his shadowy pirtch.

"This is Gotham after all. Joker is always out there somewhere."

"Father would never rest until he found him."

Batman sighs. "We'll find him Robin."

"But-"

"Enough."

"Isn't it past your bedtime anyway." Red Robin interjects without looking at them. His hands are flying across his wist. "Alright, everything I have logged is backed up into the Caves computer mainfraim. I'll start organizing and cross referencing everything once we get back."

'Tomarrow Red, get some rest tonight." Batman says, patina him on the shoulder.

Robin folds his arms. "Yea. Isn't it past your bedtime."

Red Robin does all he can to ignore the current Robin snide comment. "First thing than."

* * *

"Hey Hood! What cha doing? Groups the other way." Batgirl asks, leaning causally against the railing of a stairwell looking down at Red Hood in a back ally of the museum.

"Got a lead on where Joker disappeared too, wanna join me? I'll make it worth your wiled."

She rolls her eyes. "I highly doubt that." She jumps over the railing and without turning to look at him, starts walking. "Well, you coming?"

He sees that her wrist is glowing, she's already synced up to his GPS tracker, or had she found Jokers location all on her own? Whatever, she's in. "Right behind ya babe. I'll watch your back."


	2. What Happen Last Night

"Damnit Jason!" Batgirl curses under her breath.

"What did I do now?" He responds to the look on her face.

"You nearly sliced me with my own bat-erang!"

He srugs his shoulders. "Sorry."

"Thought we were trying to kill the Joker, not eachother." Though at this point, if she happen to accidentally slip- _St_ _op it Babs! Concentrate on getting the Joker._

"Well isn't it my two favorite Bat-kids. Hehehe-Hahaha!"

"Do you see him?" Batgirl asks Red Hood. They are currently surrounded my crates and boxes on one of many falling part ships in the shipyard.

"No. But look." Jayson bends down to pick something up. "It's a speaker. We have to get out of here."

'Let's go." Babs agrees and they proceed to make their way up over a giant metal crate.

Once they are on top Hood hits her in the sholders. "Look!"

She gives him a dirty look but then fallows his line of sight. "Joker." She growls. The camera in her lens focuses in on the dancing shape some feet away. It's Joker alright.

Jason hurls himself off the crate and races to Joker.

Batgirl fallows but just as they get close she notices that Joker is holding something in his hand. She falls back. "Hood, wait!"

But he doesn't liston. With his signature sadistic smile, Joker lights what looks like a firework in his hand and hurls in at Jason. The former Robin flys out of the way and it goes off with a bang.

'Hey batgirl, a little help here?" Redhood calls on the other side of the blast.

He sees batgirls form emerge from the blindingly bright light. "I'm here."

"Behind you!" He shouts. She reacts too slow. A figure pounces on her. She gets him off, but it's kind of clumbsy. Is she panicing?

A ticking sound starts up. "Do you here that?" They look down and see a timer, ticking down. 9...8...7...6

They look at eachother. "Crap!" Jason exclames, grabbing Batgirl and they jump out of the way just in time. "You alright?"

"Yeah, you?" Her hand reaches up to a fresh crack in Hoods mask. She wipes away a single drop of blood.

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_ He thinks to himself.

Jokers laughter surrounds tham. They look away from eachother but don't see him. "Aww, how sweet. Would you two like a little brakes-y to lick each other's wounds? HeeeHahahahahee! Where am i? Am I even here? Hahaha. Maybe, maybe not, but I have left a little present for my two favorite birdys. Hehehe. I hope it blows your mineds. HAHAHAHAAA!" Sometime while Joker was speaking Batgirl had grabbed Red Hoods hand and leaned into him.

A ticking starts up. They scan the aria as it gets louder and faster but they can't see where it is coming from. Red Hood notices a blinking red light on the side of a crate. Than another and another. "This whole place is rigged. We have to go!"

They run. Jumping behind a crumbling brick wall. Babs lifts up her cape and covers them with it, protecting them from flying debris. She lets go and the fabric drops to her side. Shes leaning in close to Jason. Her hand lifts up to his mask.

He hears a snap from one of the clips that holds his helmet closed. His hand flys up to stop hers. "What are you doing?"

Her cheeks turn red and she drops her hand.

"We should go." She nods in agreement. "What's up?" He asks when he realizes that she is fallowing him to his bike.

"Nothing." She replies simply as she continues to walk towards him.

"Well, you left your bike on the other side of the lot." He says, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know." She stops infront of him and once again puts her hand to his helmet. She pauses.

He dosn't understand the look on her face. Not that he doesn't know that look. He just doesn't understand why, Barbra Gordon, is looking at him like that. He ignores the clicking sound the clips on his helmet makes before he feels her pulling it off. "Why did you do that?" Joker must have done something to her.

She leans in close to him and presses her mouth against the cut on his cheek. He feels her tongue lick the blood away and then she slides her lips down the skin of his face until she finds his mouth.

 _Something is definitely wrong. This is definitely not Babs._ He knows but Jason gives into it, pulling her against him. "Guess you decided to make it worth my while after all, huh?" He says with a wink after they part.

"Mmm." she moans, smiling at him dreamily.

 _Weird._ He plays along anyway. He kind of likes it. "Let's say we take this back to my place. We can "lick each other's wounds.'" He offers, quoting Joker. Her smile becomes a toothy grin and they hop on the back of his bike.

* * *

Jason wakes up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He looks at the screen. It's Tim telling him to call as soon a possible. He ignores it and looks at the red haired girl laying next to him. He opens his computer and reads the blood test results that are displayed on the screan.

 **Incomplete.**

"Hmmm?" He starts looking over the stats when he feels her beginning to stir next to him. He quickly shuts the computer before turning to her. "Well, good morning lazy bones."

She moans. "What time is it?" She asks without opening her eyes.

"A little past noon." He tells her.

She pulls the blanket over her head. "Still early then."

His phone vibrates.

"What's that?" She asks, peaking over the blanket.

"Think I just got a hit on one of Jokers locations. Want to check it out?"

"But then we have to get up. I like it right here." She says, grabbing Jason and pulling him under the covers.

"Maybe it couldn't hurt to hold out on Joker for just a bit longer."

"Yea? How long can you hold out for?" She asks in a suggestive tone.

"Seemed to do pretty well last night."

"Think, you can, go longer?" She sighs, almost unable to get the words out as he presses himself against her.

"Let's try it. Shall we?"

* * *

"Where is it?" She asks, looking at the place her bike should be but isn't.

"I don't know? You sure you left it here?" Jason asks.

"Yes." She dosn't sound sure.

"Maybe you should check your van?" He suggests.

"My van?"

"Yeah. I think it's at your apartment. You know, in Burnside."

"Right. Let's go check there."

Babs circles the white van, trying to hide her uncertainty.

"Are you going to punch in the code?"

"Huh?" She asks, turning to Jason.

He points to the keypad on the doors.

She looks at it. "Oh, right." She promptly punches in a set of numbers and the alarm goes off. A beam shoots out of the keypad and scans both her and Jason.

 _ **Running facle recognition.**_ A voice says over the speaker above the keypad. _**Message play back in 3..2..1**_

It's Barbra's voice. "Hey durt bag! Step away from the van. Yea, I'm taking to you. whatever you think is in here, well it's not. Oh yea and that lens you see? It's a camera." She starts hitting buttons at random, trying to silence the message blaring over the loud speaker. "The feed goes directly to the G.C.P.D. So you better get your ass out of here while you still can before the cops decende on you like the Batman in Crime Ally. Oh yea, and you! The red head trying frantically to disable this message." She gasps and takes a step back from the van. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but get out of my costume. Get off my streets and get the hell away from my family!"

The message ends and another countdown begins.

"Oh crap! Get away." Jason shouts. He grabs the girl and takes off running. They jump behind a dumpster just before a sonic bomb goes off. "Come on" He helps her up and they start walking down the ally.

"What? I don't understand." The girl exclames, pacing back and forth. They are currently at an intersection were the back of four buildings meet. She seems genuinely serprised by what just happen.

Jason leans casually against the brick wall of one of the buildings. He takes a granny smith apple out of his pocket and starts eating. "Well that explains a lot."

"I don't understand!" She grabs her head with both hands.

"So, who are you?" He asks, nonchalant.

She turns to him. "I'm Batgirl. Where the heck did you get the apple?" She asks indicating the round green fruit in his hand.

He offers it too her. "You want some?"

She shakes her head.

He takes another bite. "Getting back to my previous question. According to that high tech hunk of metal, you're not batgirl."

She starts to pace again.

"I mean, hay. It dosn't bother me any. Think I like you better anyway."

"Stop it."

He peels himself off the wall and grabs her, to stop her from pacing. "Who are you? Who am I?"

She won't look at him. "I'm Batgirl, your Red Hood."

"No, that is not what I mean. Who are you? When you look like this." He asks indicating the cloths he gave her to wear. "What is your name? What is my name?"

She dosn't answer. She finally looks up at him, panicked and confused. Names are running through her head, but she isn't sure if any of them are right. Her brain hurts. Memorys are pressing against the surfing but won't emerge.

He continues. "Nightwing, Robin?...Batman? Who are they?"

She falls to her knees. "I don't know, I know you though." She shakes her head. "I don't know. I know...something.

He bends down. Taking her face between his hands, he makes her face him. "Who are you!"

"Batgirl! Batgirl! I'M BATGIRL!" She starts to scream, becoming hysterical. She suddenly stops. Looking at him dead in the eyes. Desperate. Blood dripping from her nose. 'Jason, help me."

She falls to the floor. He picks up her unconscious body and starts walking.


	3. Wayne Tower

The doors to the secret elevatore in Wayne Tower open onto a large appartment. Jason steps out holding the limp body of a red headed girl in his arms.

Dick is already there, waiting, arms folded. He explodes when he sees Jason holding who he thinks is his on again, off again girlfriend. "What the hell happend to you guys Jason? Where the hell did you two go? Why the hell did neither one of you respond? And what happen to Barbra!"

"We went after Joker." He answers simply, walking past the guy who seems to think that he is his boss.

"Are you freaking kidding me? By yourselves! With no backup!"

Damian appears out of nowhere. "Yea, cause that turned out so well for you the last time."

"Just..." Jason sighs. "Shut up Damian." He kicks open the door to a type of infirmary and lays the girl out on one of the cots.

"Jason, you guys can't just go out on your own like that." Dick continues.

"Oh really? Because _I_ do it all the time." Todd spits through his teath while hooking the girl up to various machines.

That's when Tim walks in holding a tablet. "Oh good Todd, you finally decided to show up. Thanks for answering my calls by the way. You know a simple, _Hay Tim. I'm not dead,_ would suffice."

'Well I'm not. Ya happy."

"Not really. So that is clearly not Babs." He says, reading the stats displayed on the tablets screen. "So who is she and how long has she been around?"

"What do you mean that's not Barbra?" Dick all but explodes.

"Well, I can't be exactly sure when it happened. But I'm pretty sure it was at the shipyard when we were fighting the Joker. Well, more like dodging his explosives. That's when I noticed that she was acting weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"The details aren't important. All you need to know is that she's not Babs. Her van has confirmed that much. I thought for sure, she would try to talk me out of it when I had suggested we go there. But nope. She walked right up to that thing and _Bam!_ It tried to kill us."

"Well according to these readings, her van is right." Tim says, staring at the monitors.

"So then who is she? No other records are coming up. Keeps saying no match found. It's like her D.N.A dosn't exist." Damian grumbles, hitting the keyboard harder then necessary.

"The tests I took this morning said pretty much the same thing." Jason carefully wipes the drying blood from the mystery girls nose with a cloth and hands it to Tim.

"What happen to her?" Dick ask after taking a handful of carefully calculated breaths to calm down.

"I'm not really sure. She just went completely hysterical. Her nose started bleeding and then she just fainted. I also sedated her before coming here, just in case she woke up on our way over."

"Jason."

"What? Like you would not have done the same thing. Don't tell me Bruce would not have. Cause he would have."

"But, if she is not Batgirl. Where is our Batgirl. Jason, where is Barbra?"

* * *

"Master Dick." Alfred greats after Dick walks into the Batcave and sinks into the chair next to the man that is way more than your average butler, infront of the main computers.

"He's going to be the death of me Alfread."

"Now now Master Dick. No need for such dramatics just because you are wearing the Bat-suit."

Dick flips a switch and hears nothing but static. "Speaking of. Have you heard anything yet? It's been over a week since his last check in."

"No. But i would not worry about it. It's not the first time Master Bruce has dissappeared off the face of the earth."

He presses a button. " I don't know Alfred. Something feels different this time." He leans into the microphone. "Batman. Batman, are you there?." He removes his finger. Static. He presses it again. "I need your permission to wack Hood. If your there? Babs is missing and we have no idea where she is. The Commissioner is gonna kill me. So I guess this is goodbye then." He releases the button one more time and the static continues.

"I'm sure he is in a ditch somewhere recovering and he will respond when he is ready."

Dick gives a humorless snort. "Yea."

* * *

The room she starts to slowly wake up in is dark with the exeption of the soft glow of a monitore or two and a single light to the right, above her head. "Where am I?"

"Someplace safe." A familiar voice answers softly.

"Red-I mean, Jason?" She titles her head to the right and sees him sitting on a chair, just outside the small pool of light.

"Is your memory coming back?"

"I don't know. The more I try to focus, the more everything gets mixed-up." She winces slightly.

He glances at a chart on the wall, one of the lines spiked while she was talking. "Okay. So what do you know, without your brain turning into a plate of scrambled eggs?"

"Umm, your Red Hood. Jason To-Todd, right?" It spikes again but not enough to raise concern.

"Okay, what else?" He promps.

"I'm...Batgirl?" He shifts his gaze to another chart. No spikes.

He makes the sound of a buzzer and leans forward. "Wrong! Try again chick."

She looks around. "It's really dark in here, where are we?"

"Now see, if you where the real Batgirl, you would know perfectly well where we are. I knew something was up when I told you that I had found another lead on Joker and you ignored it. Not to mention the whole van fiasco." He dosn't want to let on that he had known before that. Or that he never got a lead on Joker. The 'ping" on his phone had just been one of many annoying texts from Dick, Tim and Damian. He even ended up getting one specially worded one from Alfred. That one was actually very entertaining and he had even went as far as to reply back with a smiley face.

"Why would you say that?"

He smirks. " You see, the real Batgirl is a genus when it comes to computers and hacking them. And remembering every freaking little detail. Man, I hate that. She's so annoying. Even if, for some reason your vans security went all whack-o. You, would of had that thing fixed in no time. Even if the Joker had messed with your mind." He decides to add the last part just to see what happens.

"Yea, that, sounds right. The Joker must have really messed with me if I couldn't even hack into my own van."

He places his hand on her cheek and turns her head to face him. "Give it up girly, your not the real Babs. You know it, I know it. Everyone in the next room listening in on this conversation knows it. So if you try anything, I got plenty of backup babe. Not that I'll need it. I can handle you all by myself." He says leaning in very close to her. Is it a scare tactic, or flurting? "Now, think long and hard about this before you answer. You ready?" He whispers, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "I'll speak nice and slow for you. Who, the hell, are, you?"

She sits there, thinking. Though thinking is very hard with him this close. She trys to think past the way he is making her feel. Past the word Batgirl that keeps automatically coming to the serfice. She has to have an actual name. Her parents didn't name her batgirl. Batgirl is just a persona, an alias. So no one will know who is under the mask. So who is she under this mask, if not the real Batgirl? She keeps staring at Jason intently. There is something so familiar about his face. About looking at it, unmoving, still, like a photo. A bunch of photos. Plastered all over a bedroom wall. Her sisters...Dana. Looking into the memory of her sisters eyes staring intensely at her, her mind starts to break up again.

"Hey. Hey, your noise. It's okay, calm down." He says as soothingly as possible once the hysterics start up again.

"Amiee, my-"she starts before letting out a moan and grabbing her head in obvious pain.

"Amiee. That is your name? Your real name?" He promps.

"I'm trying. I really am. Someone's done something to me. I'm sorry." Tears start to build up in her eyes.

"Hay babe. I'm the last person you need to explain to. My brains been chewed up and spit back out. Just sleep now, I'll be back."

She is sinking into a calming darkness. He's injected her with something. "Wait! No." Her voice fades into a wisper. Jason gives her a soft kiss on the head. "Don't leave me."

He waits a moment for her eye to close compleatly and her body falls limp.

* * *

"Okay, so she may be an imposter, but an unknowing one. Someone has seariously screwed around with her brain." Jason starts, standing with Dick in the hallway.

"So she dosn't know anything about Babs location." Dick confirms.

"You saw, she was barley able to give me her real name."

"If that is her real name. I have Damian looking for any records of every Amiee in Gotham. I also have Tim doing facle recognition on all the street and security cameras to see if we can find Barbra, and who took her, and where." He looks at Jason. "You know." He stops.

"I know a lot of things. What in particular are you referring to?"

Dick start to turn. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little crush on our imposter in there."

He scoffs. "Well that just proves that you know nothing. Not that i needed proof."

He starts to walk away.

"And where the hell are you going?"

"I have something else I have to deal with. I'll be back, keep an eye on the girl."

"Hay, Dick, you know your not really Batman anymore, right?"

"More Batman then you ever where. And better looking too."

"Oh that is seariously debatable." The second Robin calls after the original Robins shadow, who dosn't respond and just fades into the darkness.


	4. The Room

_**Then**_

She was running as fast as she could down the dark ally. She had gotten a lead on one of Panguins goons who had stolen an arm from the city morgue. Why anyone would want to steal an arm off a dead man? She didn't know. Just another night in Gotham she supposed.

She turned the corner and could hear her target screaming. She wondered who had gotten to him before her? A hundred names ran through her mind.

"Need some-" she froze. The goon was hanging from a stairwell five storys up. But it wasn't the fact that he was about to drop that stopped her. It was the the person who was about to drop him that brought Batgirl up short.

It was the red hair. The purple costume. The yellow Bat-symble displayed prominently on her chest.

The man looked up and down frantically between them. "There's two of you? Isn't one psychotic Bi-" The other _Batgirl_ hit him hard on the head.

"Consider that a mercy, dirt-bag." She let go and he started to fall.

"No!" The real Batgirl screamed and jumped forward but she was too slow as the man's body hit the concrete. She looked up to the stairwell but the imposter was already gone.

* * *

"Bruce someone is pretending to be me." Barbra exclamed into her Com. She was currently sitting in her van staring at a blurry screen that was displaying a man covered from head to toe in black.

"Looks like it." The picture disappeared for a second, then came back.

"Where are you? This signal keeps going in and out." She started to play with the knob that controles the satellite on the top of her van to try and straighten the signal.

"Not importent. We need to figure out who this girl is and why she is impersonating you. I will try to see what I can dig up. Head into the cave, see if you can find anything on the computers in there."

"I don't want to get anyone else involved in this. Not until I know what is going on. Okay?"

"Babs-" He started but she cut him off.

"If someone was impersonating you, would you let us know?" He tried to say something but she would no let him. "I didn't think so. Just let me do this. If I get into any real danger I'll contact someone, okay?"

He sighed. "If you say so. Just, lay low for now. Reactivate Orical to contact me. As far as we know, she only knows of your Batgirl persona. Be carful. I'll contact you in a few days."

* * *

She continued to fidget with the switch but no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to find a signal."Batman. Batman please come in. Batman, it's Orical. I found something." There were all kinds of pictures of a red headed girl spread across her keybord.

On the batgirl line. _**"Incoming call from Batman. Siganal status: Choppie**_.

Dicks voices came in over her Com. "Batgirl, we've got a situation downtown. Joker gass..." The singnal was breaking up. "...spreeding...on the street...escalating..."

"Batman, If you can hear me. I'm on my way."

* * *

 _Jason hurls himself off the crate and races to Joker._

 _Batgirl fallows but just as they get close she notices that Joker is holding something in his hand. She falls back. "Hood, wait!"_

 _But he doesn't liston. With his signature sadistic smile, Joker lights what looks like a firework in his hand and hurls it at Jason. The former Robin flys out of the way and it goes off with a bang._

 _"Damnit, I can't see anything! It's too bright." Batgirl darkens her lense but all she can see are blue dots dancing across her vision. She can still hear manical laughing ecoing everywhere. "Jason? I can't see. Are you okay?" She asks as a dark shape moves in the light of the too bright flames the "firework" caused._

 _"Hey!" Someone yells from right behind her. Batgirl turns and gets smashed in the head. She's out. The person who did it injects her with a vile full of clear liquid._

 _'Hey batgirl, a little help here?" Redhood calls on the other side of the blast._

 _He sees batgirls form emerge from the blindingly bright light. "I'm here."_

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Barbra wakes up in a dark room. From what she can tell, it seems to be someones bedroom.

She trys to get up, it's a struggle. Her entire body is aching. She finds the door, but it won't open. She goes to grab her belt but it's not there. She's in a hospital gown. She tells herself to stay calm. She scans the room and finds a little lamp and turns it on. A dim light illuminates enough of the room for her to see Red Hood...pictures and posters of him plastered all over the walls, covering every inch. Some have writing on them and drawings of hearts. As she scans the walls she sees that there are also pictures of Jason without the hood on and of him as Robin as well. On one part of the wall is a web. A picture of Batman is at the top. A string goes from Batman to two pictures of Dick, one as Robin the other as Nightwing. Underneath both pictures is a question mark. Another string goes to two pictures of Jason as Robin and Red Hood, this one has a heart around it with his real name at the bottom. Jason. Another string goes to Tim, two pics, Robin and Red Robin. Question mark underneath. And another to Damian as Robin and question mark. She finds the string that leads to her and there is a circle around her picture. And a name is written on a post-it below, where the question mark should be. It's not her name, or Stephanie or Cassandra. It simply says Amiee. No last name.

"What the hell?"

A small TV turns on behind her.

* * *

"And now, without further ado, we would like to present this award to the Batman and his Boy Wonder who both work tirelessly to keep the streets of Gotham safe."

The crowd had erupted into cheers and applause as soon as the Mayor fineshed his speech. He posed with the ever brooding Dark Knight and his spunky Sidekick.

Robin broke away from the two men after one picture and ran towards the crowd.

"To be honest. I liked the other Robin better." Someone commented, sounding board.

Amee felt her sister squeeze her hand tightly as the new Boy Wonder turned towards them, after drawing an R on the back of a little boys baseball cap and placing it backwards on his head with a wink.

"The Bat Heads! Their awesome. But aren't you a bit young for them?" He had stated, walking up to the two girls and pointing at Amee's shirt.

"Well if I am too young, aren't you also?" Amee replied with a scowl.

"But I'm older than you." He answered, straightening up a bit.

She rolled her eyes. "Your not _that_ much older."

He ruffled her amber colored hair. "I like you kid. You got spunk."

She just gave him a dark look in response.

He then turned to her sister and took her hand. "My Lady." He said before kissing the back of it.

Her face got bright red.

"What's your name?"

"I. Uh. My name." She stuttered.

"Her names Dana. As you can see, she's illiterate. _Umph_. " Dana promptly hit her little sister in the ribs.

"You don't even know what that means." Dana commented without looking at her.

"My names Amee by the way." _Not that you care._ The younger girl thought to herself as the two pre-teens continued to stare at eachother.

He touched the Bat-symbol Dana's wearing around her neck. "So, is Batman your favorite?" Robin asked.

Somehow her cheeks got even redder. "He was."

Amee started making a sound like she was trying to throw up.

He turned towards the younger sister with humor in his eyes. "Oh, and who is your favorite?"

"Batgirl." She answered simply.

He laughed. "Of course."

A dark shadow decended on their little group. Both Dana and Amee had to tilt their heads all the way back, mouths wide open.

"Time to go Robin." His voice sounded just as rough and dark as he looked.

"Ladies." The young protege noded in goodbye.

Batman opened his cape and turned away, with Robin seeming to almost dissolve into it.

"Like your shirt by the way." He comented without looking at them and dissappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The t.v is old. The frame's made out of that cheap ply wood. The entire left side is made up of a plasic pannel with different sized knobs. There's two long antennas sticking out of the top. It reminds her of the one her father had when she was a kid. The small screen is full of snow.

The shape of a face suddenly appears amongst the black and white dots. "Who are you?" It asks before dissappearing.

"What?" Babs whispers to herself, inspecting the t.v.

The face appears again. "Who are you?"

She stairs intently at the screen. The face is gone again. "Who am I? Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

It reappears. "How did you come to work for the Batman?"

She scoffs. "I do not work _for_ the batman."

"How did you become Batgirl?"

"Is this a recording?" She wonders aloud.

"No." It replys. "What is your relationship with Nightwing, the first Robin?"

Babs straightens up from her crouch and starts to inspect the back of the t.v. She finds the cables hucked up to the bottom and starts to fallow them to see where they lead.

"Don't move. Get back to where you where!"

Barbra ignores the command and keeps fallowing the wires that go to the left side of the room, behind a dresser. She touches the dresser to move it and feels a strong electric shock. She leaps away.

" _Owe!_ "

"That was your first warning. Get back to where you were and you better start answering my questions. This entire room in booby trapped."

She pauses, running scenarios through her head, ultimately deciding to make her way back to the t.v. there isn't enough information.

The face appears once more. "Let's try this again. Who are you?"

"Batgirl."

"No, what is your real name? What is your real identity?"

'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

The floor starts to get warm.

"Who is Batman? What is his real name? Nightwing? Red Robin? The current Robin? Who are they?"

"Why do you want to know? Who do you work for?" The floor is getting warmer.

"Answer the questions. This situation is heating up. Fast!. You may not want to answer now but soon you will be burning too."

" _Eh_. I hate it when the bad guy trys to be punny." Babs suddenly leaps up from the floor as it gets intolerably hot and jumps onto the bed. She starts to sweat as the room continues to heat up.

"A littlie too hot for you? I can cool things down if you'd like? Just start talking! I have all night." Something on the floor bursts into flames. "Dosn't look like you do."


End file.
